Halloween Mafia VI
| image =File:HM6.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption =Halloween Mafia 6 | host = GMaster479 | link = Halloween Mafia 6 BTSC Threads | size = Players (Small) | startdate =October 23rd, 2014 | winningfaction =Goodies | roster = #. Player #ThePiOverlord111 #Marq #Vommack #Prince marth85 #Dd515087 #Akaslickster #thanous #Dee tot #Boquise #Jay #Hachi #Barcallica | first =Hachi | last =Jay Gold, ThePiOverlord111, dee_tot, dd515087 | mvp =Jay Gold | awards = }} was a game designed and hosted by GMaster479 based on his Halloween series mafias, as a sequel to Halloween Mafia V It began on October 23rd, 2014 and ended in a '''Goodie '''win in D4 (November 2nd). Game Mechanics Rules Role Description Factions: Baddie Costumes: - 3 costumes - Have BTSC and Group Night Kill - WINCON to be in majority Goodie Costumes: - 8 costumes - WINCON to eliminate Baddie Costumes Indy Costume: - 1 secret role - WINCON to be last one standing Roles: Phaze costume: If he dies will take a selected person from an opposing faction down with him. i.e. upon death the Host will say "Slick, Nana, Marth and Marq are all in opposing factions to you which one also dies?" Framm18 Costume: Can choose one post from the baddies BTSC (excluding the OP/Host posting of roster and roles), and receive the contents of that post, does not receive who posted it. (L) Costume: Learns the ID of a baddie at the beginning of the game, and if that baddie dies then L learns the ID of another living baddie. But (L) can't vote for this baddie or mention his/her name in the thread. coolkid Costume - Neurotically attempts to predict the action of every role. Gets the RID of one role they correctly predicted. plasmid costume - Appears as a random goodie if spied. Clozo costume - Each night selects a player, if that player is lynched the following day, then their role is not publicly revealed, but their action can be used in the next night/day cycle by the zombie maker. dee_tot costume - Chooses an action that they believe that will be used against them. If they guess correctly, they can redirect the action to whomever they want. Slick Costume - Has "ESP" but it's hit or miss. May spy a player but has a 50% chance of being wrong. Every time he asks to be saved in a post, his ESP odds increase 25%... Jay Gold Costume - Can spy every night phase and will be outed as a goodie in the next Day post by game host if player in costume says "Am I dead yet? " during the day phase. mew Costume - Can ask host 3 questions, but 1 of the returned answers is false. Marq costume - Can add something to the night post, but can only send very short messages (12 characters max) because on phone. Marth costume - Chooses a player to make their action unblockable, unredirectable, and at the top of OOP/OOA. Aura costume - always knows when someone's acting out of character: may PM the host a post from any other player and be told if it's true or if it contains any lies. Benjer costume - chooses a player to spy, but doesn't get told their role. Shadow costume - co-host of half the games on the site, she handles half of the info in those games: sees what role Benjer costume spied but not which player. Izzy Costume - If she can expose 3 lies of the baddies, she gains a secret power. Host's Summary HOST NOTES: This game was unfortunately my worst hosting job in a while. I started this game while traveling across the US to visit possible graduate schools and then even though I was home I was sick from Wednesday and am just now recovered today. I never wanted it to be an excuse but Halloween was horrible timing on my part this year. This game was interesting because of the unique roles everyone made. I remember Halloween Mafia where the Baddies were at such of an advantage because they knew who their cohorts were and the goodies weren't sure at all if a role claimed was one they could trust. I was aware of that imbalance so I tried to correct it this game. It worked out almost too well I think though some of that was the baddies never really adjusting to the roles that were out there. There were so many information gathering roles and few blocks that they needed to be much more careful with who they were aligning with vote-wise as well as what they said in their BTSC. While I still like this concept, I think I can now strike the right balance so that we can have a fun Halloween X or something. My biggest disappointment was Framm's Indy idea. He sent me this idea a while ago and it inspired me to do this format of game again. I used his idea and made a special Indy Nana costume involving the lamp I posted in the OP. I was certain that people who knew my games would jump on such an oddity in a post and think it was a glitch and in return release the secret indy, the Genie Nana. This effort was thwarted though and Barc was gone before anyone could free her from her prison. I hoped it would have turned out better but hopefully it can be used more successfully next time. Thank you to all form playing and I'm not sure of an MVP yet. I will decide that later but for now congrats to the winners! Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies: *PiOverlord - Coolkid Costume *Vommack - Slick Costume *dd515 - Marth Costume *Slick - Framm18 Costume *dee - Phaze Costume *Boquise - (L) Costume *Jay - dee_tot Costume *Hachi - Aura Costume Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 End of Game Roster #Vommack - Slick Costume - lynched D1 #Marth - Clozo Costume - lynched D2 #Thanous - Mew Costume - lynched D3 #Marq - Plasmid Costume - lynched D4 #Hachi - Aura Costume - killed N1 by the Baddies #Slick - Framm18 Costume - killed N2 by the Baddies #Barc - Nana Costume - killed N3 by the Baddies #Boquise - (L) Costume - killed N4 by the Baddies #PiOverlord - Coolkid Costume #dd515 - Marth Costume #dee - Phaze Costume #Jay - dee_tot Costume Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 10 Category:Games